Histoire de famille
by cemeil
Summary: James est amoureux. Il est aimé en retour. La naissance d'une famille, l'histoire des Potter du tout début jusqu'à la fin.
1. Une relation privée

**Une relation privée**

**Disclaimer :** Mon histoire est basée sur le monde de JK Rowling. Quant à la chanson, elle est de J.J. Goldman.

Bonne lecture.

**¤¤¤**

James venait d'être promu à un poste supérieur. Jamais quelqu'un de son âge n'y avait accédé depuis sa création. On l'avait nommé responsable du département réservé aux Aurors. Il était fier d'avoir ce poste mais d'un autre côté, il savait que d'autres méritaient peut-être plus que lui cet honneur. James Potter était Auror depuis deux ans, même pas. Cette soudaine promotion n'avait pas été effectuée par hasard.

En effet, de tous les Aurors d'Angleterre, il était certainement le seul à avoir autant de fois affronté Voldemort et à s'en être sorti vivant. Les combats entre James Potter et le Lord Noir étaient rentrés dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Par trois fois, déjà, il avait combattu ce mage noir. James Potter était devenu un héros pour toute l'Angleterre. C'était un homme célèbre ; à vrai dire, il l'avait toujours été.

Déjà à Poudlard, il faisait parler de lui. Avec trois de ses amis, ils avaient formé le groupe le plus connu de Poudlard : les maraudeurs. Avec ses meilleurs amis, ils avaient fait les pire bêtises, mais malgré tout, ils étaient toujours prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. James aurait pu être le brave chevalier dans les contes pour enfant, il ne s'arrêtait devant aucun obstacle.

Ainsi, le jeune homme était très prisé dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'un article de La gazette du sorcier ne lui soit dédié. Mais rien ne paraissait jamais sur sa vie privée. Il se l'était promis. Il ne voulait pas faire revivre à ses proches ce que lui avait vécu enfant, toujours sous les projecteurs.

En effet, ses parents tenaient également une place importante dans ce monde. James n'avait jamais vraiment profité d'eux. Bien sûr, le petit garçon qu'il était savait que ses parents l'aimaient. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait étant enfant, c'était de passer plus de temps avec ses parents. Il avait souffert de cette situation même s'il s'était tu. Et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait. Ainsi, à la première occasion qui se profilait, il allait les rejoindre.

Les journalistes cherchaient toujours à lui faire avouer qui était celle qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Mais, il restait toujours de marbre. Et bien que certaines rumeurs aient paru, il n'y réagissait pas. Il préférait que le doute persiste ; de cette manière, il gardait encore sa tranquillité.

Aujourd'hui James Potter devait assister à une conférence dont il serait le centre d'attention. Il s'attendait à toutes sortes de questions et venant de toutes sortes de personnes. Mais il était prêt à les affronter. Il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre la salle de conférence du ministère. Pour y parvenir ni vu ni connu, il se faufila sous sa cape d'invisibilité, un cadeau de ses parents.

Aussitôt sorti, il ne regretta pas sa décision. Des journalistes l'attendaient à la sortie du service. Il ne lui fut pas évident de fendre cette foule, mais les représentants des médias se bousculaient tellement qu'il passa inaperçu. Il ôta sa cape dans la salle.

Dès qu'il fut visible à nouveau, des applaudissements l'accueillirent. Celui-ci les remercia d'un signe de la tête et se hâta de gagner sa place. Dans quelques minutes, la joute oratoire commencerait. Il pris ses aises, s'installa confortablement et ses yeux balayèrent la salle de la droite vers la gauche. Il remarqua la présence de ses meilleurs amis, de quelques-uns de ses anciens professeurs, de beaucoup de mangemorts de bonne famille, ce qui leur donnait une couverture, et… elle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il lui avait dit, leur relation devait rester secrète, le plus longtemps possible. La conférence commença, les questions fusèrent.

« - Monsieur Potter, Rita Skeeter pour la gazette du sorcier, quels sentiments ressentez-vous à l'idée de cette nouvelle promotion ?

- Je suis très honoré que l'on m'ait choisi pour ce poste. Cependant, je peux ajouter que bon nombre de mes collègues auraient pu assurer cette fonction mieux que moi.

- Qu'insinuez-vous M. Potter ? » Demanda un journaliste du Monde sorcier, un journal français.

« - Je n'insinue rien. D'autres auraient pu être promu. Je ne suis pas le seul Auror à posséder les qualités requises pour ce poste.

- Que comptez-vous faire M. Potter ?

- Le service des Aurors va continuer son travail. Nous allons continuer de traquer les mangemorts. Nous allons lutter contre Voldemort. Nous allons résister et nous battre pour la paix et la liberté. »

La réponse du jeune homme produisit un grand impact sur le public. Les plumes à papote étaient en perpétuel mouvement, cette nouvelle invention avait gagné le cœur de tous les journalistes.

« - M. Potter, pour le magasine Sorcière hebdo, êtes-vous un cœur à prendre ? »

James soupira intérieurement. Il attendait cette question. Ah s'ils savaient ! S'ils savaient que son cœur était pris, que la plus jolie sorcière au monde le lui avait volé… Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. James regarda la journaliste et lui répondit :

« - Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes…

- Rachel Scoupor, M. Potter.

- Et bien Mlle Scoupor, je pense que vous connaissez ma réponse. »

_Je vous dirai ma vie dans son nu le plus blême  
Dans les matins pâlis ou plus rien ne protège_

La journaliste s'était levée pour mieux le voir. Elle le regardait d'un air totalement innocent.

« - Non M. Potter. Que voulez-vous me répondre ?

_Je vous dirai mes cris jusqu'aux plus imbéciles  
Je vous livrerai tout jusqu'au bout de mes cils_

- Décidément, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ! Je n'aime pas cela ! Rappelez-vous en à l'avenir Mlle Scoupor… Çà vaut aussi pour les autres ! »

Il s'énervait. Quand diable allaient-ils donc tous comprendre que sa vie ne le regardait que lui, et uniquement lui. Il entrevit Sirius dans la foule, son meilleur ami. Il riait. Remus, à côté de lui, riait aussi. Les voir rire, voir deux de ces piliers dans ce monde le calma un peu. Mais, maintenant, James se sentait la langue acérée et mordante.

_  
Tous mes gestes promis tout ce que je pense  
De mes coups de colère à mes coups de romance  
En toute complaisance en toute impudeur  
Compte rendu fidèle de toutes mes heures_

« - Je vous rappellerai donc, à vous tous, que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Avez-vous besoin d'une définition ? Le mot privé vous est peut-être inconnu ? »

La foule de journalistes en face de lui s'était tu. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Les colères de James Potter étaient connues. Elles étaient terrifiantes, non pas parce que celui-ci se mettait à hurler des propos sans aucun sens ; au contraire, elles étaient terrifiantes car celui-ci gardait son contrôle et énonçait très clairement, avec une voix dure et métallique, tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

_  
J'avouerai tous les trucs interdits, les méthodes  
Je vous dirai les clés, vous livrerai les codes  
Les secrets inconnus à lire entre les lignes  
Les talismans perdus, les chiffres et les signes_

« - Ou peut-être que Mlle Scoupor ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit ? Peut-être faudrait-il que je lui offre un dictionnaire ? Ou que j'emploie des mots que même les enfants comprennent ? »

James était dans le rouge. Il fallait faire une diversion. Ses amis le savaient. Ses professeurs également. Elle aussi. Ce fut elle qui pris les initiatives.

« - Oh ! Le grand James Potter se fâche ? Fuyez, fuyez pauvres journalistes ! Vous allez subir la foudroyante colère de M. James Potter, le nouveau chef de service ! Bouh ! Qui veux-tu impressionner Potter ? »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Pourquoi était-elle intervenue ? Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer lui avaient fait beaucoup de peine même s'il réalisait qu'elle avait fait çà pour lui. Ces mots lui rappelaient sa scolarité à Poudlard et la guerre perpétuelle qu'ils se livraient. Mais maintenant… Ah ! Maintenant… Et ces paroles étaient d'autant plus blessantes. Mais il lui répondit par un sourire.

_  
Mes arrières pensées avec inconscience  
Mes goûts et mes dégoûts et tous mes coups de chance  
Même sans intérêt, même un peu faciles  
Mes fantasmes enterres, mes idées les plus viles_

Le point de mire des journalistes avait changé de direction. Ils la regardaient, elle. Malgré tous ces regards braqués sur elle, elle était calme, ses joues n'avaient pas pris une soudaine couleur rouge, ses mains ne se tordaient pas sous l'angoisse de prendre la parole en public. Elle était belle. Elle avait fait çà pour lui. Maintenant, il devait en faire de même.

_Mais je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

« - Une autre question peut-être ? » Dit-il.

Il redevint le centre d'attention. Il la vit se faufiler vers les portes de sortie. Remus la suivait. Elle n'était pas seule, il se concentra à nouveau sur les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

_  
Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

_Elle est à côté de moi quand je me réveille_

_Elle a sûrement un contrat avec mon sommeil_

« - M. Potter ? Qui est cette personne ?

- Une ancienne camarade de classe.

- Et vous la laissez vous parler de cette manière ? »

Il ne put réprimer le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Si seulement ils savaient… Mais ils l'ignoraient, ils avaient voulu que tout le reste du monde excepté eux, l'ignore.

_  
Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

_Elle est mon sol, elle est mon ciel_

_Elle est là même où mes pas ne me guident pas_

_Et quand je suis pas là elle met mes pyjamas_

« - Mais, elle était des plus amicales. Si vous nous aviez vu à Poudlard… »

Il prit un air rêveur. Poudlard, sa septième année, leur septième année… Un moment inoubliable, elle avait enfin accepté d'être sa petite amie. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Elle avait répondu : « Moi aussi ». C'était jusqu'à présent le plus beau jour de sa vie.

De nombreuses questions suivirent auxquelles il répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Au bout de deux heures, la conférence fut levée. Sirius Black son meilleur ami vint le rejoindre.

« - Et bah ! Çà ! C'était de la conférence !

- Tu crois aussi Patmol ?

- J'en suis sûr ! On a bien cru que tu allais jeter un sort sur l'assemblée. Mais heureusement qu'elle est intervenue.

- Oui… heureusement.

_  
Elle est plus que ma vie, elle est bien mieux que moi_

_Elle est ce qui me reste quand je fais plus le poids_

Comme un automate, il suivit Sirius jusqu'à la salle réservée aux transplanations. Il arrivèrent chez lui. Ils s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous. Elle était là, sur le canapé, à discuter avec Remus de choses et d'autres.

Rien que de la voir, sa position se renforçait. Il ne leur dirait rien sur eux. Il la voulait pour lui, pour lui seul. Égoïsme ? En quelque sorte…

_  
Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

Remus et Sirius passèrent la soirée avec eux, Peter avait du travail et n'avait pas pu se libérer. Ils ne partirent qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble. Elle était toujours sur le canapé. James la regarda.

C'était la femme de sa vie, il en était sûr. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

« - James…

- Oui ?

- Je dois t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. »

Il s'empressa de la rejoindre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens.

« - Tu vas être papa James.

- C'est… C'est vrai ? Moi papa ?

- Oui.

- Mais ! Oh, Lily ! C'est fantastique ! On va avoir un bébé ! »

Ils allaient fonder une famille. La décision de James fut vite prise. D'un coup de baquette, il fit apparaître la boîte à bijou qu'il avait dans sa poche depuis une bonne semaine.

« - James ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la boîte et prit le bijou. Elle comprit tout de suite. Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« - Lily Evans, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

De cette simple question allait découler tout son avenir. Aujourd'hui, le 15 décembre 1979 se jouait son avenir.

« - Oui James. »

Elle lui tendit sa main. La bague glissa le long de son doigt. Ils étaient officiellement un couple.

**¤¤¤**

Bonnes vacances de Noël.


	2. Harry James Potter

**Harry James Potter**

**Disclaimer : **la suite est toujours basée sur le monde de JK Rowling. Quant à la chanson… bah, y en a pas !! lol

Bonne lecture

**¤¤¤**

Il était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il la regardait, celle qui était sa femme depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il la regardait allongée sur le sofa. Elle dormait, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait. Ses paupières étaient closes. Sa main droite reposait sur son ventre. Elle le faisait souvent comme pour garder un contact avec Harry.

Harry. Son petit garçon qui risquait déjà sa vie. Dehors, la menace que faisait peser Voldemort sur le monde entier était terrifiante. James et Lily savaient bien qu'ils risquaient leurs vies à tout moment vu qu'ils s'opposaient à la montée au pouvoir d' « un homme qui n'accepte pas ses origines » comme le nommait Lily. Mais maintenant, tout allait changer, ils allaient être une famille.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où Lily lui a annoncé qu'il allait être père. Quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient mari et femme. Son mariage avait été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Ils s'étaient mariés en avril. Tout s'était passé dans la plus stricte intimité. Enfin, il y avait eu le moins de journalistes possibles, être un Potter entraînait quelques inconvénients.

Il chassa ses idées d'un mouvement de tête et reporta son attention sur Lily. Celle-ci s'était relevée et le regardait.

« - Tu sors enfin de tes pensées ?

- Excuse-moi. Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Je te regardais. Tu es soucieux ?

- Non.

- Ne me mens pas James Potter ! Tu avais cette petite ride sur ton front… »

James lui sourit. Il aimait beaucoup ces conversations. Lily avait tout le temps le dernier mot car elle se basait sur ses mimiques. Et quand il était contrarié, James faisait toujours des mimiques. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait normal en quelque sorte.

«- James ?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais encore dans mes pensées.

- Je l'avais remarqué. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te soucie autant ? »

James soupira, Lily n'abandonnait jamais. Il alla rejoindre son épouse. Il s'assit sur le petit pouf qui se trouvait tout près. Sa main droite alla rejoindre celle de sa femme sur son ventre. Harry était éveillé. Il n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups.

« - Ton fils est insupportable. Il a la bougeotte.

- Mon fils ? C'est normal, mon fils sera un super joueur de quidditch !

- James !!! » S'indigna Lily. « Il n'est même pas encore né, et tu veux déjà le mettre sur un balai !!

- Bien sûr !! Mon fils sera un grand joueur de quidditch comme moi !!

- Mais oui mon amour… »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer leur pseudo querelle. Lily venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Son visage était crispé.

« - Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Harry…

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Il va falloir que tu m'amènes à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Il… Le bébé… Harry ?

- James !! Je n'ai pas envie qu'Harry naisse au milieu de notre salon !! Alors dépêche-toi ! »

Lily se souviendrait certainement toute sa vie des instants qui suivirent sa déclaration. James qui courrait partout dans la maison, s'était soudainement arrêté. De deux coups de baguettes magiques, il avait récupéré tout ce dont ils auraient besoin et il conduisait Lily jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le côté auror avait repris le dessus sur le côté jeune père de famille en panique.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Sainte-Mangoute. En un rien de temps, Lily fut prise en charge par une équipe médicale. James, quant à lui, attendait en faisant les cent pas. Il ne tenait pas en place, demandant des nouvelles de sa femme dès qu'il apercevait quelqu'un en blouse blanche. Heureusement pour le corps médical, on vint lui dire qu'il pouvait rejoindre sa femme.

« - Lily ? Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ? Mais c'est trop tôt ! Il ne devait naître qu'au mois d'août !!

- Calme-toi James ! Harry va très bien, il a juste envie de nous rejoindre un petit peu plus tôt que prévu.

- Oh ! »

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus près du lit de sa femme. Il était rassuré. Ce n'était rien de grave.

« - Et toi, tu vas bien ?

- Les guérisseurs m'ont donnée des potions pour éviter de trop souffrir. Je vais mieux.

- Ouf !! Alors, notre fils sera un lion ?

- Il faut croire que oui. »

James était constamment au chevet de Lily. Il était exténué même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Ses amis le trouvèrent dans un piteux état. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient venus le plus vite possible. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait avertis quand ils étaient rentrés d'une mission pour l'ordre.

Ils trouvèrent James qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, et une Lily totalement endormie. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire de la scène ; Remus sourit la trouvant touchante ; et Peter se dirigea vers James avec un air bienveillant. Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

« - Hein ? Lily ?

- Ce n'est que nous James. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer te coucher.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Lily toute seule.

- Tu es mort de fatigue ! » Insista Peter.

« - Bien sûr que non !

- Tu n'as jamais su nous mentir Cornedrue », ajouta Remus, « rentre, je vais rester veiller sur Lily.

- Je…

- Pas de discussion mon cher !! Si jamais il y a un problème, Lunard nous contactera par cheminée !! Je t'emmène à la maison. Okay Lunard ?

- Okay.

- Tu viens Queudver ?

- J'arrive Patmol ! »

Remus s'installa à la place qu'occupait James. Il entendait encore son vieil ami protester dans le couloir. Après tout, ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions en proposant à James de prendre sa place. Après tout, Lily avait toujours été importante à ses yeux. Elle avait été la première à découvrir sa lycanthropie. Même en étant une moldue et en connaissant toutes les horribles légendes qui existaient à propos des loups-garous, elle l'avait accepté. C'était elle qui l'avait ouvert aux autres. C'est auprès d'elle qu'il venait toujours trouvé du réconfort, même aujourd'hui. Et inversement, c'est vers lui qu'elle allait quand elle n'allait pas bien. C'est lui qui en premier avait découvert ses sentiments pour James. C'est lui qui les avait aidés à se trouver. C'était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé absorbé par ses pensées. Ses sens se réveillèrent à l'entrée du guérisseur de Lily. Celui-ci sembla étonné de voir quelqu'un dans la chambre autre que James Potter.

« - Monsieur. Bien le bonjour !

- Bonjour.

- Ma patiente a-t-elle bien dormie ?

- Je pense ne pas me tromper en vous disant que oui.

- Parfait. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Le bébé naîtra donc aujourd'hui !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Je connais mon métier jeune homme depuis le temps que je l'exerce.

- Pardon. Excusez-moi. Dois-je prévenir James ?

- James ? Ah oui ! James Potter. Vaut mieux le laisser dormir encore un peu, la journée sera certainement éprouvante. On ne devient pas père tous les jours !

- Très bien.

- Je vous laisse ! »

Peu après le départ du guérisseur, Lily ouvrit les yeux. Son premier geste fut de regarder à sa droite, là où James était avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle sourit en voyant Remus.

« - Bonjour !

- Salut. Tu vas bien ?

- Moui. Votre mission s'est bien passée ?

- Assez, on a pas rencontré trop de problèmes. On est venu dès que l'on a su. Sirius a traîné James chez lui pour qu'il se repose. Il avait des cernes affreuses. Pire que les miennes, tu te rends compte ? »

Elle rit. Elle aimait quand Remus tournait son statut en dérision. Cela prouvait qu'il s'acceptait, pas totalement mais il acceptait. Et elle était heureuse pour lui. Remus, elle lui confierait sa vie comme le ferait James avec Sirius. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient battus avec James pour savoir qui serait le parrain d'Harry : il optait pour Sirius, elle pour Remus. Finalement, Sirius avait eu le poste, Remus avait avancé son statut de loup-garou pour ne pas accepter l'offre. Lily avait accepté sans rien dire, après tout il était le principal concerné. Mais elle avait menacé James en lui disant qu'il serait le parrain du petit frère ou de la petite sœur d'Harry. Celui-ci l'avait regardé étonné avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Et comment va Harry ?

- Un vrai diable !! Il est pressé de nous voir !

- Comme son père. Un guérisseur vient de passer. Il m'a dit que ton fils serait né avant le mois d'août.

- Enfin ! Tu aurais vu James quand je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il m'emmène ici… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle riait. C'est ainsi que James la trouva, en train de plaisanter avec Remus.

« - Bonjour vous deux ! »

Sirius et Peter le suivaient. Chacun s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Ils passèrent la matinée à se rappeler Poudlard et leurs farces. Ils rirent des bons moments en omettant les mauvais. Le guérisseur qu'avait vu Remus le matin arriva en plein milieu d'une histoire sur Sirius et ses conquêtes féminines. Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour le regarder.

« - Bonjour à vous tous. Je vois que vous vous portez comme un charme madame Potter.

- Bonjour docteur.

- Il est temps d'y aller.

- Bon et bien nous, on va vous laisser. N'est-ce pas les gars ? »

Peter et Remus acquiescèrent. Ils sortirent tous les trois. James avait saisi la main de Lily. Sirius invita ses deux amis à prendre un petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôpital. Ainsi, Remus fut mis au courant de la soirée qu'avaient passée ses amis. James avait été insupportable, Sirius avait du lui jeter un sortilège de sommeil pour qu'ils aient la paix. Mais dès qu'il s'était éveillé, il avait voulu rejoindre son épouse. Ce qu'ils avaient compris.

« - Imagine l'état dans lequel il aurait été si on ne l'avait pas emmené. Harry aurait eu peur de son père !!

- N'exagère pas Patmol. »

Ils passèrent quelques temps dans le restaurant. En fait, ils en sortirent quand James annonça à Sirius par le biais de leurs miroirs qu'il était papa et qu'Harry était impatient de les voir. Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Lily tenait son fils dans ses bras sous le regard protecteur de James.

« - Bienvenue à toi, Harry James Potter ».

**¤¤¤**

Merci à faby.fan, Nyne, Sammy297, Eterna de Solary pour leurs reviews.


	3. Doutes

**Doutes **

**Disclaimer : **la suite est toujours basée sur le monde de JK Rowling.!!

Bonne lecture

**¤¤¤**

Lily trouvait James distant depuis son arrivée. Il était ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées et rien ne le perturbait. Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle se faisait des idées mais même Harry l'avait remarqué. Quelque chose n'allait pas, James essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était mais c'était un échec complet. L'inquiétude était présente dans chaque pièce, l'atmosphère pesait lourd. Harry du haut de ses treize mois pleurait pour un rien. Lily n'en pouvait plus.

« - James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue.

- J'avais remarqué. Tu ne m'as pas entendue et tu nous as à peine remarqués Harry et moi depuis que tu es rentré. Que se passe-t-il ? Voldemort a encore frappé ? Des personnes que l'on connaît ?

- Non. Ce n'est rien de tout çà. Albus veut nous voir cet après-midi, tous les trois.

- Cet après-midi ? Mais James, tu sais très bien que…

- Je le sais Lily, Albus aussi d'ailleurs. Et c'est bien çà qui m'inquiète. En temps normal, il ne m'aurait jamais demandé d'annuler ce qu'on avait de prévu pour une simple réunion.

- Ne réfléchis pas trop. On le saura bien assez tôt. »

Mais dans ses moments là, le temps aime à vous jouer un mauvais tour. Les minutes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur désespérante, les secondes duraient des heures et les heures étaient interminables. Dans la maison, l'ambiance était morose. James faisait les cent pas et n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, Harry était au beau milieu du salon et tentait de tenir debout et Lily regardait son fils sans vraiment le regarder. Elle aussi s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Albus Dumbledore de… Elle chassa ses sombres idées d'un petit mouvement de tête et sourit.

Harry était enfin debout. Il avait pris appui sur le canapé pour se lever et maintenant, il se tenait droit, fier de son exploit : un vrai petit homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait debout. Il l'avait fait la première fois la semaine dernière et depuis, il ne cessait de se lever. Mais aujourd'hui, le petit garçon paraissait déterminé. Il avait toujours sa main sur le canapé. Lentement il leva un pied, il chancela légèrement mais se reprit assez vite. Il fit son premier pas.

« - Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ? Lily ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry… Regarde James ! Il a fait son premier pas!! C'est fantastique !! »

Aussitôt, James reporta son attention sur son fils unique. Sa réplique en miniature regardait sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres. Lily s'était empressée de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Le petit garçon riait et tapait des mains en disant « ba'o ha'i »(1). A cet instant, toute préoccupation s'était envolée. Ils étaient une famille comme les autres et ils profitaient des moments de tranquillité qu'on leur accordait.

L'horloge familiale sonna quinze heures. C'était l'heure. L'heure du rendez-vous.

« - Lily, c'est l'heure.

- Je sais James. On y va en cheminée ?

- Non, on va transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. »

Ils se préparèrent. Il fallut préparer de quoi occuper Harry pendant la réunion et toutes les affaires du bébé. Ils furent prêts quelques minutes plus tard. James transplana avec Harry dans ses bras. Lily les suivit. Les grilles de Poudlard les accueillirent. Il leur fallut décliner leurs identités respectives avant que les grilles ne les autorisent à pénétrer à Poudlard.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ils étaient seuls. Minerva n'était même pas présente.

« - James, Lily. Asseyez-vous. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. »

La discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Albus s'était avérée intéressante et assez importante. Il y avait un traître parmi eux. Le directeur de Poudlard leur avait bien entendu demander s'ils avaient une idée de qui cela pouvait-il être. Mais Lily s'était empressée de répondre que non. Elle avait ajouté qu'aucune de leurs relations ne pourraient nous faire çà. Comment lui dire que malgré lui, le doute s'est installé. Il doute, oui. Il doute d'une personne dont il n'aurait jamais cru. Et il se déteste de faire çà car la seule chose qui le pousse à douter, c'est la nature de cette personne. Il n'ose même pas en parler à Lily. Il sait qu'à la minute où il émettra cette hypothèse, sa femme partira dans une de ses légendaires colères. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait malgré tout besoin d'en parler. Et puis soudain, cela lui parut évident. Il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !(2)

Lily était allée voir ses parents. Il devait la rejoindre dans la soirée. Il devait se confier à quelqu'un. Qui d'autre que son meilleur ami pourrait partager ses peurs et ses doutes ? Ce n'est pas pour lui que James craignait. Il avait peur pour sa femme, sa Lily, et son fils. Il se rendit donc chez Sirius où ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler du traître. James avait été rassuré en apprenant que Sirius partageait son opinion. Pendant un instant il s'était cru devenir paranoïaque. Puis il l'avait quitté, dix-neuf heures approchant. Il sonna à la porte des Evans au dernier coup de cloche. Pile à l'heure… comme toujours.

James fut surpris de trouver sa belle-sœur dans la même pièce que sa femme. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley abhorraient tout ce qui concernait la magie, par conséquent, ils les détestaient lui, Lily et Harry. La soirée promettait d'être gaie. À l'air qu'affichait Lily, ils avaient déjà commencé sans lui. Quel dommage ! Il se sentit vexé d'un coup. Ils auraient au moins pu l'attendre. James se souvint de sa première rencontre avec les Dursley. Il avait très mal réagi à leurs insultes, maintenant, il en riait.

La soirée se déroula comme il se l'était imaginé. Ses beaux-parents faisaient les arbitres. Le plus drôle ce soir-là fut certainement la première véritable rencontre entre Harry et Dudley. Dudley n'avait que quelques mois de plus que son fils et pourtant, il en faisait au moins trois fois le poids. Ce fut ce soir-là qu'Harry fit son premier acte de magie, accidentelle évidemment. Dudley lui avait piqué sa peluche favorite sans lui demander. Le fils de Pétunia s'était alors retrouvé d'une ravissante couleur rose, on aurait dit un cochon.

James n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. il fut surpris en voyant que sa femme riait aussi. D'habitude, elle aurait réprimandé son fils, juste pour la forme. Ce rire signifiait que Lily ne supporterait plus une remarque de sa sœur. Si elle riait ainsi de son neveu, c'est que sa sœur avait franchi les limites. L'hilarité des Potter n'était pas partagée.

Du côté des enfants, Harry avait récupéré sa peluche. Il s'était levé et avançait d'un pas incertain vers sa grand-mère. Encore une chose dont ses parents étaient fiers. Harry avait fait son premier pas cet après-midi même et désormais, il pouvait faire de toutes petites distances en marchant. Dudley marchait encore à quatre pattes…

Pétunia était devenue hystérique. Son père tentait vainement de la retenir. Vernon s'était approché dangereusement d'Harry. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le toucher. Lily avait surgi entre son fils et son éventuel agresseur. Si James avait compris quelque chose depuis la naissance de son fils c'est que sa femme pouvait s'avérer redoutable quand son bébé était en danger.

« - Stop ! » Cria-t-il.

Son intervention eut un effet immédiat. James n'aimait pas hausser le ton mais il le fallait. Dans moins de trois minutes, c'était le no man's land dans la maison familiale.

« - Lily, je crois qu'il est temps de partir. Pétunia, Vernon, puis-je redonner une apparence humaine à votre fils ? Nous sommes sincèrement désolés que le premier acte de magie d'Harry ait visé Dudley. N'est-ce pas chérie ? »

Lily n'était absolument pas désolée. Elle se sentait prête à entamer un tournoi de boxe avec sa sœur et son crétin d'époux. Mais elle acquiesça. Ses parents s'étaient donnés tellement de mal à les réunir tous ensemble.

« - Oui. Nous sommes désolés. »

La famille Potter rentra rapidement. Une fois dans leurs salons, ils fêtèrent, comme il se doit, le premier acte magique de leur fils. Demain, ils iraient voir Sirius pour l'avertir. Mais la petite fête improvisée ne dura pas longtemps. Harry se frottait les yeux. Lily alla le coucher.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva James, celui-ci eut le droit à un compte rendu du calvaire que sa femme avait vécu et qui avait débuté à l'instant où elle avait posé les pieds chez ses parents. James essayait de prendre un ton compatissant mais il avait toujours été mauvais acteur, il était secoué d'un fou rire. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas.

Une heure plus tard, James fut appelé en urgence. Des mangemorts avaient attaqué dans le monde moldu. Il rentra défait chez lui ce soir-là. Ce qu'il avait à annoncer à sa femme était terrible. Il passa la nuit à tenter de la consoler, sans résultat évidemment. Ses parents venaient de trouver la mort. James ne pouvait que partager la peine de sa femme mais en aucun cas l'apaiser. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir à la pertes de ses parents. James était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Personne mis à part Lily, Dumbledore, Peter, Sirius et Remus ne savait où habitaient les Evans. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Il n'aimait pas çà. Pourquoi ?

**_¤¤¤_**

_(1) __En langage bébé : Bravo harry. On dira que le petit Potter a du mal avec les r_

(2) _Je suis sûre que çà vous rappelle quelque chose _

**¤¤¤**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre… Il a été long à venir… et les prochains ne devraient pas venir rapidement.

Enfin, merci à Thealie, Kritari et Antadelie (que des « i » LOL). Euh… je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : La suite, vous venez de la lire !

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine…

Cemeil


	4. Erreur

**Erreur**

****

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. La chanson est de Pascal Obispo.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**¤¤¤**

OCTOBRE 1981 

_Si Harry n'était pas là, si je ne devais pas protéger mon fils, je serais partie. Je déteste me terrer dans cette maison, moi qui l'affectionnais tant auparavant. Aujourd'hui, la moindre minute passée ici me répulse. Nous sommes coupés du monde. Je suis seule, seule… j'aimerais tant pouvoir me balader avec Harry mais nous n'avons même plus le droit de franchir la porte d'entrée. Alors, je lui crée des illusions, je l'ai emmené au bord de la mer aujourd'hui. Il a pu voir des mouettes, construire un château de sable. Mon petit homme, que deviendrais-je sans lui ?_

_James s'enferme à longueur de journée dans son bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait. Je préfère l'ignorer. Il m'a tellement déçue. Harry ne voit pas son père plus souvent que d'habitude. Il le voit lors des repas et avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Pourtant, il est là … continuellement. C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent tous les deux. Harry n'aurait pas mes yeux, je pourrais dire que James a fait ce bébé seul. Harry, mon rayon de soleil. Dehors tout est gris, il fait froid. Mais dès que mon petit garçon ouvre ses bras pour se blottir contre moi, je suis heureuse._

_Je n'en peux plus. James ne me regarde plus, il m'évite. Il ne craint pas Voldemort et a peur de moi. C'est totalement absurde. Quoique, je devais être effrayante quand il m'a annoncé… je n'en reviens toujours pas. L'atmosphère est lourde à la maison. Malgré ce qu'il a dit, malgré ses doutes envers Remus, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui le traître. Il ne me ferait pas de mal, pour rien au monde. Mais James ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas que tout comme Sirius ne pourrait jamais le trahir, Remus ne me ferait jamais çà, à moi_

_Dehors, les enfants frappent aux portes. Ils réclament des bonbons. Ils ne viendront pas sonnés à notre porte… Je les vois, eux pas. Il faut absolument que je parle à James._

Lily referma son carnet noir. Elle l'avait reçu à ses onze ans mais elle n'avait jamais déversé ses pensées à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, elle l'inaugurait…Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait que ce carnet pour se confier. Elle prit Harry et le monta à sa chambre. Il pourrait s'amuser pendant qu'elle aurait une sérieuse conversation avec son époux. Elle déposa Harry dans son parc de jeu, alluma la télévision et sortit sans faire de bruit. Harry aimait beaucoup la télévision. Ces images qui bougeaient l'intriguaient. Il pouvait rester des heures à la regarder sans se plaindre.

Elle frappa à la porte de droite, le bureau de James. Elle frappa longuement avant que la porte s'ouvre. Sa colère était montée d'un cran mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'évanouit. Il était pâle. Des cernes immenses soulignaient sa triste mine. Il avait l'air défait, défait et vaincu. Lily n'avait jamais vu James dans cet état là. Il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, quelque chose n'allait pas…

« - Je suis tellement désolé Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? »

Celui-ci s'était assis sur le rebord de son bureau. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il la bouleversa. Elle sentit les larmes montées jusqu'à ses yeux.

« - James…

- J'avais tort. Et tu avais raison.

- A propos de quoi James ?

- De Remus. »

Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Il avait admis qu'il ne pouvait être le traître. Elle allait pouvoir le revoir bientôt. Il lui manquait tellement. Mais… s'il ne suspectait plus Remus, qui ? Qui était le traître ? Elle écarta vite de son esprit le nom de Sirius. Dans ce cas, il ne restait plus qu'une personne…

« - Merlin !

- Je suis désolé. Je nous ai conduits jusqu'à l'échafaud. »

Peter. Peter était le traître. Peter était leur gardien du secret. Ils étaient morts. Non. Pas encore ! Elle ne s'abaisserait pas devant la mort ; elle ne se prosternerait pas devant lui. Il voulait son fils, elle le savait. La prophétie pouvait le concerner. Mais elle ferait tout pour qu'il vive. Elle lutterait pour la vie, pour James, pour Harry. Elle enlaça son mari. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent. Ils partageaient la même peine, le même destin allait les frapper.

« Mama ! Papa ! »

Lily sourit. Harry… Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du dernier Potter. Celui-ci essayait d'escalader son parc de jeu, sans succès. James lui facilita la tâche. Ils descendirent au salon tous les trois. La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Lily avait retrouvé son époux. Ils tachèrent d'oublier la menace qui pesait au-dessus de leurs épaules. Harry était en forme. Il essayait de raconter une histoire à son père. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire face aux frasques de son fils.

La soirée se déroula sans incidents. Une soirée comme les autres en quelques sorte. Au bout de quelques temps, Harry commença à se frotter les yeux. Il était fatigué. Ses yeux se fermaient. Ils décidèrent de monter le coucher. James prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui.

_Sur les coteaux en pentes  
Les vallons amoureux  
Un rayon de soleil  
Est passé sur nous deux  
J'attendais de ce ciel  
Qu'il me fasse juste un signe  
Et je vois mon château  
Sortir du cœur des vignes_

James sentait le souffle chaud de son fils dans son coup. Le petit garçon se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la robe de sorcier de son père. Il dormait déjà. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit, il ferait de beaux rêves. James ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que rien ne lui arrive. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité mais il ferait tout pour que son enfant ait une vie heureuse.

_Tu es mon millésime  
Ma plus belle année  
Pour ce bonheur en prime  
Que tu m'as donné  
Je suis à jamais ta terre  
C'est ça être père_

Harry était couché. Lily l'avait recouvert de sa couverture aux couleurs de gryffondor. Une peluche veillait sur lui. Il mit la veilleuse en marche. Celle-ci faisait défilée sur le plafond bleuté, toutes les étoiles de la voûte céleste. Ils restèrent un moment appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Leurs regards focalisés sur le petit bout qui dormait tranquillement.

_Après autant d'amour  
La saison des vendanges  
On récolte le fruit  
Le meilleur des mélanges_

_La bouche est ronde et pleine  
Et le nez si discret  
Quel prénom allait-on bien pouvoir te donner?_

Il se remémorait les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés depuis la naissance d'Harry. Chaque jour avait été un moment de bonheur. C'était Harry qui avait permis à Lily de se remettre de la mort de ses parents. C'était Harry qui leur redonnait le sourire quand rien n'allait. C'était leur fils, le fruit de leur amour.

_Tu es mon millésime  
Ma plus belle année  
Pour ce bonheur en prime  
Que tu m'as donné  
Je suis à jamais ta terre  
C'est ça être père_

Ils redescendirent au salon pour finir la soirée. L'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils rirent beaucoup. Mais ils pleurèrent aussi. Mais à cet instant, ils étaient heureux. Plus de deux heures après qu'Harry se soit endormi, ses parents décidèrent de le rejoindre dans le pays des rêves. Ils étaient à peine dans l'entrée que James sentit une bague de froid se déverser en lui. C'était lui. Il était là. Il était venu pour Harry.

_Je ne sais pas de quoi  
Notre histoire sera faite  
Mais je me sens porté  
Un jour est une fête  
Quelques notes légères  
Des regards qui caressent  
Où je gagne en amour comme on gagne en noblesse_

Il affronta Voldemort sans aucune peur. Il se battait pour sa famille, pour son petit garçon. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Lily et harry. Il devait gagné du temps pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Son fils devait vivre. Lily devait l'élever… même si lui n'était plus là. Harry devait avoir une belle vie. Il devait être heureux.

_C'est ça être père...  
C'est ça..._

_C'est ça être père..._

_C'est ça être père._

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la communauté magique fêtait la victoire du Survivant. De là où ils se trouvaient, James et Lily Potter pleuraient. Harry avait été confié à sa tante maternelle. Il ne serait jamais heureux. Sirius était soupçonné de trahison, Remus allait sombrer petit à petit dans une dépression et Peter… Peter vivait une belle vie sous sa forme animagi. La vie est décidément cruelle.

**_¤¤¤_**

_Bon bah voilà… Fin du chapitre. Il n'en reste plus qu'un ou peut-être deux…_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et plus particulièrement ceux qui me laisse un petit mot._

_Merci beaucoup à Kaede et Kritari, ravie que çà vous plaise !_

_A bientôt j'espère mais bon, vu que je reprends la fac demain… Je ferai ce que je peux._

_Bonne soirée ou bonne journée à tous._

_Bisous. Cemeil._


	5. La dernière bataille

**La dernière bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Mon histoire est basée sur le monde de JK Rowling.

Voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette minific. 5, c déjà pas mal ! ;-)

J'ai hésité à en faire un de plus, mais tout le monde sait qu'Harry a eu une enfance malheureuse, qu'il s'est fait des amis formidables, qu'il est destiné à vaincre Voldemort, etc, etc… Donc voilà, dans le chapitre précédent, Harry devenait le Survivant. Mais survivra-t-il à celui-là ? Telle est la question ! Lol. Le titre du chapitre doit peut-être vous éclairer… quoique, ce n'est pas forcément très révélateur. Alors, rendez-vous en bas !

Bonne lecture

**¤¤¤**

James redoutait cet instant depuis que la prophétie avait été énoncée. Il avait cru envisagé toutes les possibilités. Mais une fois encore, la mort venait de lui jouer un sale tour. Le sort jeté par Harry, celui qui aurait pu être l'ultime, n'avait pas atteint son but. À ses côtés, Sirius rageait, son idiote de cousine avait tout fait échouer ; Bellatrix Lestrange s'était interposée entre Harry et Voldemort. Elle était morte. Par contre, celui qui se dirigeait vers Harry poursuivait son chemin, inexorablement, le rayon vert allait atteindre son fils. Harry était comme paralysé ; Lily pleurait sur son épaule et Sirius, lui qui était d'habitude si courageux, avait fermé les yeux. Mais lui, il regardait son fils, droit et fier. Aucune peur n'avait de place sur le visage d'Harry… le courage des Gryffondor. Ce satané courage… dans trois secondes se serait fini. Trois… deux… un…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il s'était sacrifié. Le dernier des maraudeurs avait sauvé son fils. James n'y croyait pas. Il avait des amis fantastiques, des amis qui auraient donné leurs vies pour lui. Des amis qui avaient donné leurs vies pour son fils. Harry était toujours debout devant Voldemort, le dernier des maraudeurs à ses pieds. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du dernier Potter ; son corps était secoué par ses sanglots, mais ses yeux… ses yeux exprimaient sa détermination. Sa baguette ne tremblait pas. La baguette pointée vers Voldemort, il prononça les derniers mots qu'entendit le mage noir :

« - Avada Kedavra. »

Il ne l'avait pas hurlé. Il l'avait à peine chuchoté entre ses pleurs. Il n'y avait pas mis de la haine mais juste de la tristesse, la tristesse que chacun ressent à la mort de ceux qu'on aime. Il y avait mis tout l'amour qu'il avait envers ses parents, son parrain, ses amis qui étaient tous tombés et Remus ; Le dernier qui mourrait dans cette guerre. Le mage noir n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il était mort ; de là où ils se trouvaient la scène s'était passée au ralenti mais sur Terre, il n'y avait même pas eu trois secondes entre la mort de Bellatrix et celle de son maître.

Harry était la victime de la prophétie. Il était un assassin. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait que faire. Lily et Sirius regardaient la scène à présent. Tous pleuraient, de joie ou de tristesse, ils ne savaient pas très bien. Harry était vivant, le monde était en paix. Remus allait les rejoindre. Et Harry bien que vivant resterait seul sur Terre… son petit garçon qui avait besoin d'amour au lieu d'admiration. Son fils qui pleurait sue le corps inanimé qui gisait devant lui.

« - Lunard ! »

Sirius avait sauté au cou de Remus à l'instant où celui-ci avait posé les pieds au paradis. Lily lui avait souhaité la bienvenue à son tour. Le loup-garou avait les larmes aux yeux, trop heureux de voir ses amis après une si longue séparation. James ne pouvait détourner le regard de son fils même pour saluer un ami de longue date. Ce fut donc Remus qui vint à lui. Mais il ne put dire un mot.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que sa mort provoque un si grand chagrin chez Harry. Lui qui s'était senti si heureux de retrouver ses amis, se sentait maintenant coupable. Il avait honte de son acte à présent. Bien sûr il l'avait sauvé mais en mourant à sa place, il l'avait seul, sans plus aucune famille.

« - Harry…

- Je me sens si coupable Remus. Il est tout seul, si désemparé. Et pourtant, je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là…

- Je te comprends. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu es avec lui, que tu es une part de lui…

- Je ne peux même pas le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter…

- lui dire que tout va bien, que c'est fini…

- essuyer ses larmes… »

Sirius et Lily les avaient rejoints.

« - Tu vas vite te rendre compte Lunard qu'il est difficile de voir le monde continuer de vivre sans nous.»

Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire. Harry avait accompli sa tâche. Qu'allait-on faire de lui maintenant ? Lily craignait pour son petit ange comme elle l'appelait encore aujourd'hui. Elle craignait qu'il fasse une bêtise qui lui serait fatale. Contrairement à sa femme, James n'avait pas peur : Harry Potter allait prendre sa vie en main.

Mais à trop se concentrer sur la victoire, ils avaient oublié les mangemorts qui, une fois de plus, venaient de tout perdre. Une fois de plus, ils risquaient le baiser du détraqueur. Ils fallaient qu'ils agissent et vite. Un passa à l'action.

De là où ils se trouvaient, les maraudeurs assistèrent à toute la scène, du début jusqu'à la fin. Au moment où Narcissa Malefoy commença à bouger, Lily sut ce qui allait se passer. La cousine de Sirius avait tout perdu : son mari, son fils, ses sœurs… Désormais, elle était seule. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait toujours agit dans l'ombre, et son dernier acte fut tout aussi noir que son nom. Cet acte symbolisait le couronnement de la famille Black.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

James refusait l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait pas faire çà. Pas maintenant ! Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily : Son ange, son petit ange… Sirius était enragé : Sa famille était une plaie. Elle gâchait toujours tout. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Les anges ne peuvent agir contre le destin. Ils le subissent comme tout à chacun. La dernière des Black avait prononcé le sortilège mortel. Personne ne voyait le rayon vert. Personne ? Si, une. Une personne qui à ce moment précis savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Il paya sa dette. Peter Pettigrow s'interposa. Les maraudeurs ne savaient comment réagir ; celui qui les avait trahis venait de sauver Harry. James soupira. Peter… Il ne voyait pas quoi dire. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire. Il avait sauvé son fils. Mais il les avait tués…

Cependant, il en faut plus à un Black pour abandonner. Narcissa vit que sa première tentative avait échoué ; elle réessaya. De plus, sur son modèle, d'autres mangemorts avaient recommencé à lancer des sorts. Leurs ennemis étaient étonnés ; la guerre n'était pas encore finie, loin de là.

C'est ainsi, que celui-qui-avait-survécu-à-Voldemort fut tué par un poignard, reçu en plein cœur. Sur terre, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Trop heureux, ils avaient baissé toutes leurs gardes, erreur fatale.

Harry n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait au moment où çà se passait. Mais maintenant, il le savait : on l'avait tué. Il ne se sentait pas triste. Il ne lui restait plus rien sur terre après tout. Sa famille et ses amis étaient tombés avant lui. Il allait enfin les retrouver.

Lily sentit son fils approcher. Il était tout près. Elle allait le revoir. Elle appréhendait. James le devina et l'enlaça pour la réconforter.

« - Il arrive. »

En effet, un jeune garçon approchait. Lily fronça les sourcils. Il y avait tellement de monde auprès de lui. Elle qui avait attendu tellement d'années pour le voir ne pouvait plus attendre une minute de plus pour serrer de nouveau son fils dans ses bras. Elle l'entendit dire :

« - Hermione, où est Sirius ?»

Une jeune fille lui indique leur direction. Un nœud se formait dans son ventre.

« - Patmol, où te caches-tu ?

- Je suis là mon filleul préféré.

- Sirius ! »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage d'Harry leur rendit le sourire. James redoutait les instants qui allaient suivre. Après tout, Sirius l'avait en quelque sorte remplacé auprès d'Harry.

« - Harry ?

- Oui.

- J'ai deux personnes à te présenter.

- Ah bon ? Je te suis. »

Trois… Deux… Un !

« - Voici tes parents Harry. »

Il resta figé sur place comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« - Maman ? Papa ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Il semblait vulnérable. Lily plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Émeraudes contre émeraudes…

« - Mon petit ange. »

Elle ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels Harry vint se réfugier. James se joignit à cette étreinte. Ils étaient réunis, enfin. La mort les avait séparés pour quelques temps ; elle les réunissait pour toujours.

**¤¤¤**

**FIN**

Ca fait plaisir d'écrire ces trois petites lettres. Même si c'est pour une minific… Lol. Voilà, la famille Potter est de nouveau réunie. Harry a tué Voldemort, le monde est de nouveau en paix. Voldemort n'étant plus, Harry redevenait une proie facile… Peut-être que plus tard, si j'ai le temps et la motivation, je vous dirais comment Narcissa a tout perdu… mais, c'est encore au stade de l'hypothétique hypothèse.

Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse.

Merci à Kritari pour son pitit mot… La rentrée a été dure mais je tiens le coup ! Cependant, vivement le week-end.

Bonne soirée à vous tous.

Biz, Cemeil


End file.
